


Mirror Garashir

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Chains, First Time, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Mirror Bashir is pissed. Mirror Garak just so happens to be in custody.
Relationships: Mirror Julian Bashir/Mirror Elim Garak
Kudos: 13





	Mirror Garashir

**Author's Note:**

> B- Bashir  
> G-Garak  
> J-Jadzia

Captain B is pissed. He's always angry anyway but this time he's got a mission in mind. A Cardassian was responsible for the death of J, now a Cardassian would pay for it. Any Cardassian would do and B is in luck as they have just captured one trying to escape in a shuttle pod.  
G’s armor has been stripped and he kneels with his hands cuffed to a chain that runs to his ankles. He can move his arms and legs but the chain is too short for him to stand without him being at a 90 degree angle. B arrives with fury in his eye .. alone.  
G: Well hello captain  
B: Don't you hello me you cardie son of a-  
He punches G. G hits the ground on his back  
G: .. ow  
B: and there's more where that came from  
G struggles to sit up again  
G: Can I ask what exactly I’m being punished-  
B boots him back onto the floor, followed by another kick, swiftly following it was another  
G: Enjoying this a little too much are we?  
B picks him up to hit him back down again. G lays there.  
B:Your people killed the love of my life  
G trying to compose himself  
G: Tragic  
B can’t even bring himself to kick him again. B slides down a wall with his arms on his knees. G still recovering.  
G: I don’t know who this woman was that you were so fond of  
G picks himself as much as he can  
G: But I'm sure she was a very lucky woman until she was caught in this war  
B slowly looks over his arms at G who is awkwardly shuffling against a wall himself  
B: Excuse me?  
G: I’ll bet you made her very happy. I know it means very little under these circumstances .. but I’m sorry  
B is holding back tears  
G: Was she pretty?  
B: The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen  
G: Terran?  
B: Trill  
G shuffles closer  
G: I’m sure you were very well matched  
B: Is that supposed to be funny?  
G: NO. no, I mean that. By Terran standards you're not so bad yourself.  
B: Is that supposed to be a compliment?  
G: Is that?  
G looks down on Bs thigh which is badly hiding his erection. Bs knees hit his chest  
G: Don’t be embarrassed. You’re thinking about HER. Even from the afterlife she can do things to you. THAT is a compliment  
B hadn’t tried it on with anybody since she was killed. His frustration was not wholly anger at the Cardassians but his anger had blinded him to potential release.  
B: What about you?  
G: Hm?  
B: Do you have a woman waiting back home?  
G: Oof, no. My reputation doesn’t bode well for me in that regard  
B: You were the second in command to this station .. under a female bajoran no less.  
G: That was precisely the problem  
G Couldn't believe his misfortune when he discovered his only superior was a woman.  
B considered for a moment. His reputation as a high ranking soldier didn't allow him companionship? That doesn't make any sense. The intendants reputation for single nights alone with such soldiers should have earned him at least some bragging rights. His story doesn't add up  
B: You don't expect me to believe a man in your position is going without?  
G: Unfortunately a man in my position as to  
B: You're not making any sense-  
G: I don't like women. There. I said it.  
It suddenly all made sense now.  
B: Oh.  
There was a tense silence. G was thinking more about the potentially broken rib and his possible escape route more than the conversation. A broken hearted terran was not what he would normally count as decent companionship. But at least he wasn't beating him up.  
B: So it's been a while I assume?  
G: so long, I don't even think about it anymore.  
B’s cock was still hard  
B: Would you think about it now?  
G couldn't tell if we wanted to wind him up or if he was offering something.  
G: If you're suggesting I’m desperate enough to sleep with you, Terran-  
B: I AM.  
G suddenly stopped mocking and went quiet as B undid his buttons on his trousers. It really had been a long time since he has even seen another man undressed, never mind offer.  
B: Take it or leave it.  
B’s not bothered sex is sex. Terran, Trill, Cardassian, Male or Female. Doesn't matter.  
G scooched closer. His chains don't allow him full movement so proximity is key. He's never worked with terran anatomy before. Its texture is smooth and dry. His hand takes in its warmth. He caresses its length.  
G: This would be easier without the restraints  
B pulls out a phaser with one hand and unshakles him with the other. His feet are still stuck, but at least he can stretch.  
B: You try anything funny, I’ll paint the floor with your brains  
He shakes the phaser as if to remind G that it's still there. G gets a proper grip on B’s tools and rubs with more force. B seems to relax at the feeling. G is feeling the excitement too. His neck ridges begin to darken and swell. It's been so long since he’d done this, he could feel the desperation creep back over him.  
G: Do you people bite?  
B’s eyes shot wide open  
B: Did you say bite?  
G slowed down  
G: I can tell from your tone, you do not.  
B: Wait wait wait  
G let go  
B: What do you mean bite?  
G: I mean Cardassians and Klingons bite while they’re .. at it. It's quite pleasurable  
B: Where?  
G gestures to the curve on his neck  
B: Anything else I should know about?  
G starts undoing his trousers. B raises the phaser again. G raises his hands then slowly goes back to removing his clothes. B watches, now with a heightened sense of curiosity. G pulls his clothes down to the chain before looking at B for assistance. B frees him of the chains and his decency.   
G: You’ll notice it’s currently on the inside, but once things get going, it’ll make its way out.  
B runs his fingers into the slit. He can feel the pointed tip on the verge.   
B: It's wet.  
G: Barely  
B slides his fingers around the inside, exploring his new alien partner. G leans on B. his heart working over time. None explored him like this ever. It's overwhelming. B fingers go a little too low, when he notices a familiar and feminine feature. His fingers slide upwards into him. G holds B tight and close. B moves out and back in with force. G starts to drip.  
G: Now it's wet.  
G’s head rests on B’s shoulder. Their knees intertwined and G’s fingers gripping B’s shoulders as the sensation increased. He didn't even care anymore that a terran had him literally wrapped around his fingers. He could live in this bliss forever. He held back the temptation to bite. His neck was right there. The tension slowly builds.  
B on the other hand was amazed to find out that his enemy had a hole that self-lubricated. All these years he could have literally been fucking cardassians over.  
B turned his head to G’s ear  
B: Bend over  
G was very happy to oblige. He spread his legs comfortably as B circled him. B lined himself up, spreading his own legs to reach G’s height. G could feel B push himself into him. G lowered his head into his elbow creases, holding back moans as the movement wiped his thoughts away.  
B was amazed as to how much fluid actually came from the cardassian prisoner. Considering G was not well versed in the act, he seemed very ‘open’ to B’s advances. There was basically no friction. B hit faster. G’s breathing sped up to match the new pace.  
B: Do you like that?  
G: Not what I’m- ah- used to .. but it’ll do  
B pushed all the way in and pulled as far as out as he could before slamming back in and repeating the motion.  
G: Better  
G let go and finally everted. B felt the insides move. The new friction made him groan while he continued his force into G. G became very erratic. He squirmed and mumbled in his mother tongue. B himself was close, bringing his movements to be quicker, shallower. G moaned one last time, loud and wanton upon his overdue climax. B followed seconds later.  
B didn't move from inside him. G’s extremity slid back in. B felt it stroke his own as he pulled out.  
G fell onto his front, trying to catch his breath. B just kneeled there staring into space. G rolled over and collected his trousers. B came around and pointed the phaser at him.  
G: Is this the part where you kill me anyway?  
G continued to dress himself. B thought for a moment. All this started because he wanted revenge, then he ended up fucking his victim.  
B: I really should  
G: But you haven’t yet. What's stopping you?  
B: I don’t know  
G slowly lowered B’s gun for him. B relaxed. G smiled. B smiled back. G threw a messy punch at B, knocking him out cold.  
G: I’m so sorry my dear. Under better circumstances we could have been very close.  
G steals the phaser and chains B up in his unconscious state. G blows him a kiss on his way out.  
G: Another life maybe.


End file.
